Le sablier du temps perdu
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Des élèves de Poudlard se retrouvent propulsés dans le futur à cause d'un sablier temporel défectueux. Ils se retrouvent face à leurs futurs enfants prêts à tous pour voir leurs parents suivre les chemins déjà tracé pour eux. Les secret et non-dit finissent par être révélé. Les amours cachés sont dévoilés et pas toujours acceptés.
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

1

 **(POV Harry)**

Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ?

Pourquoi se poser la question ?

Je sais très bien comment on en est arrivés là.

Les Serpentards avaient encore une fois cherché le conflit et l'avaient trouvé. Résultat, ont se retrouvent tous enfermés dans une salle de cours en punition. Et même là, Gryffondor et Serpentard trouvent encore le moyen de se battre. Je suis adossé dans un coin de la pièce à observer la scène en silence. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'envoient des piques à travers la pièce avec Zabini et Malfoy. Luna regarde en posant parfois des questions incompréhensibles auxquelles personnes ne répondent. Et Nott et Neville observent la scène, Neville me jetant parfois des regards paniqués, Nott évitant mon regard comme chaque fois. Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de m'en mêler de cette stupide querelle. Je suis celui-qui-a-survécu, le survivant, le héros, oui, j'ai tué Voldemort et après ? Je me retrouve à arbitrer une bagarre de gamin comme dirait les moldus ? Après un énième regard et aucune réponse de ma part, Neville déambule dans la salle.

« Tout ça s'est de votre faute, stupides serpents, vocifère Ron aux Serpentards. »

« Quoi ? C'est vous qui nous êtes rentré dedans, la belette, lui répond Zabini. »

« Vous avez de la chance qu'on est à Poudlard, sinon… »

« Sinon quoi Weasmoche ? Tu vas tester les impardonnable sur nous ? Lui demande Malfoy. »

Cette fois, Malfoy va trop loin, pourtant, je n'interviens toujours pas. Depuis la guerre, les paroles se font blessantes, mais ne sont pas accompagné de geste. Des paroles et toujours des paroles, mais jamais plus et c'est mieux ainsi. Je sais que sept ans de haines ne pourront pas s'effacer aussi facilement, mais au moins, les baguettes ne se lèvent plus entre élèves. Pendant la guerre, Malfoy, Zabini et Nott se sont joins à l'Ordre du Phénix et nous ont aidé à gagner. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup les détestent encore, ils les tolèrent ou les ignorent, malgré tout notre groupe trouve toujours le moyen de se fritter. Moi, je ne dis rien, en fait, je n'ai pratiquement plus dit un mot depuis mon réveil du coma après la guerre. Personne ne sait pourquoi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de leur expliquer. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur expliquer ? Que je me sens coupable. Qu'à cause de moi, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. Que j'aurais préféré être mort moi aussi.

« Les amis, c'est quoi ça ? »

Neville tant un objet devant lui, une sorte de sablier en argent. Le sable qui s'écoule à une couleur blanche et dorée. La dispute s'est arrêté et tout le monde s'est tourner vers Neville.

« Neville, lâche ça tout de suite ! C'est un sablier temporel, cria Hermione. »

A peine les mots sont sorti, que le sablier se met à briller. Une lumière blanche inonde la pièce, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes.

 **(POV Mixe)**

Une heure.

Deux heures..

Trois heures…

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? C'est pas si compliqué d'activer un fichu sablier temporel tout de même. »

Assise sur l'une des tables de classe, je fustigeais, on ne sait qui, de mes paroles acerbes. Trois heures déjà que nous attendions nos parents du passé. Pourquoi du passé ? Simplement parce qu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans, nos parents, ont trouvé le moyen de voyager dans le temps, un voyage de vingt-ans précisément. Et c'est à nous, leurs futurs enfants, qu'incombe de les accueillir et occasionnellement de les aider pour l'année à venir. Parce que oui, ils vont se retrouver piégé pour une année entière à notre époque, alors autant dire que ça va pas être l'éclate tous les jours. J'imagine déjà les remontrances à la fin de l'année, car nos chers futurs parents se souviendront de tous évidemment. Etrangement, ma sœur ne s'inquiète pas trop, d'après elle, papa ne nous punira pas, il lui a promis en échange de notre soutien envers leurs _eux_ passés. Moi, je suis plus sceptique, dady ne nous punira pas, mais papa, je suis moins sûr.

Je tourne la tête vers un coin de la pièce, Luca est en train de jouer aux cartes avec les garçons. On est quatre dans la pièce, quatre à avoir été _choisi_ pour cette mission. _Choisi_ , quelle connerie, pour ma part, mes papas me l'ont imposé plus qu'autre chose. Selon eux, j'aurais, enfin nous quatre, auront à joués un rôle important cette année. Ils apprendront à nous connaitre et nous de même. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos parents ne nous en informent que la veille de notre retour à Poudlard ? Comme chaque fois, on était tout réuni à table, au manoir Malfoy cette année, quand tante Hermione a lâché la bombe. Nos parents qui arrivent du passé, nous, qui devons leur annoncer la nouvelle, et nous, qui devons-nous en occuper pour une année, j'en rigole intérieurement, surtout quand ils vont nous voir. Bon sang, quand j'y pense, la crise que mes pères vont avoir, une fille à Serpentard et l'autre à Griffondor.

Une lumière éblouissante perturbe mes pensées. Devant nous apparaît les neuf personnes tant attendues. Ils clignent des yeux et nous regardent totalement perdus. Il doit être beau le spectacle que nous leur donnons, trois personnes assises au sol a joué aux cartes et une fille assise en tailleur sur l'une des tables. Luca se lève et s'approche d'eux en souriant.

« Salut, je m'appelle Luca, voici ma sœur Mixe et nos amis Maronn et Scorpius. Vous êtes à Poudlard. Restez calme à ce que je vais vous dire, car vous avez fait un voyage dans le temps et nous, nous sommes vos enfants. Bienvenue en 2019. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Des élèves de Poudlard se retrouvent propulsés dans le futur à cause d'un sablier temporel défectueux. Ils se retrouvent face à leurs futurs enfants prêts à tous pour voir leurs parents suivre les chemins déjà tracé pour eux. Les secret et non-dit finissent par être révélé. Les amours cachés sont dévoilés et pas toujours acceptés._

2

 **(POV Théo)**

Elle vient bien de dire ce que je crois qu'elle vient de dire ? Dans le futur ? Nos enfants ? Ou du moins ceux de certains d'entre nous. J'ai hâte de savoir de qui ils sont les enfants, je sens que ça va être marrant. Je peux déjà dire sans problème que le jeune métis doit être le fils de Zabini, il lui ressemble, le blond, j'hésite, celui de Malfoy ou peut-être Lovegood. Les deux filles, des jumelles vu la ressemblance, l'une possède des cheveux bruns, l'autre des cheveux noir corbeau, je ne sais pas, elles ont un petit air de Potter avec leur beaux yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes que ceux de Harry. En parlant de Potter, il est toujours adossé contre le mur, il observe comme si personnes ne venait de faire un voyage dans le temps. Il a l'air complétement décalé, mais toujours aussi sexy. Humm, changement de sujet Théo, terrain glissant. Je détourne les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir une tête brune me sauter au cou.

« Papa, je suis si contente de te voir. Je sais on s'est vu hier, mais enfin, c'est étrange de te voir jeune. »

« Euh, je… quoi ? »

« Luca, arrête. »

Mixe se lève et descend de la table pour se posé devant nous.

« Excusez-la, ma sœur n'est pas très subtile. Elle est contente de vous voir, mais elle en oublie que nous sommes au courant de ce qui se passe, mais pas vous. Laissez-nous nous présenter, ensuite, nous vous expliquerons, d'accord ? »

« Pff, t'es pas drôle, déclare Luca à sa sœur en passant à côté d'elle. »

Mixe assène une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de sa sœur au passage. Cette dernière exprime un _aie_ bien sonore avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne, ce qui fait bien rire les deux hommes qui les accompagnes.

« Bon pour en revenir à nous, comme ma sœur vous la si bien fait comprendre, l'objet que Mr Londubat a entre ses mains, d'ailleurs je le veux bien s'il-vous-plaît. Elle tend sa main à Londubat qui lui remets le sablier. Merci. Marron, tu sauras réparer ça ? demande Mixe en passant l'objet à Marron. »

« Ouai, ça prendra du temps, mais j'y arriverais, comme toujours. »

« C'est toi le meilleur, mon cœur. »

Luca s'approche du grand métis et l'embrasse. Mixe lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne vers nous en croisant les bras.

« Bon pour faire court, Neville à activer le sablier temporel, le problème c'est qu'il est défectueux, il vous faudra rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que Marron le répare. Bon, maintenant, le plus marrant, _la jeune fille se mets à sourire._ Je m'appelle Mixe Nott et oui, je suis la fille de Théodore Nott. »

Quoi ? Minute, quoi ? Ma fille ? Mes filles ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

« Euh… quoi ? Moi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, je… je suis… gay. »

Je lâche cette dernière phrase sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et question de faire son coming-out, on a vu mieux. Quand je me rends compte de mon idiotie, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, je suis mort de honte, d'autant que tous les regards sont sur moi et je les sens pesant. Je détourne les yeux et rencontre ceux de Potter qui me fixe, une étincelle dans ses yeux que je ne saurais décrire. Là, je ne comprends plus très bien. Potter ne me lâche plus et un léger sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres et étrangement, sont sourire ressemble à celui que Mixe a fait quelque minute plus tôt. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends plus, cette fille lui ressemble, mais c'est impossible, elle dit qu'elle est ma fille, donc pas celle de Potter, non ?

« Bien sûr que tu es gay, tout le monde le sait et jusqu'à dernière nouvelle dady est un homme. »

Un homme, ça me rassure, au moins je ne me cache pas dans l'avenir et je vis avec un homme avec qui j'ai eu deux fille et jolie en plus. Une fois de plus je me sens rougir, voilà bien, je vire Poufsouffle moi.

« Euh, qui est dady ? Je demande. »

Mixe lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Comme si ça coulait de source que je sache qui est l'homme qui partage ma vie moi.

« Ba, papa Harry qui d'autre. »

Alors là, elle n'aurait pas pu lâcher pire bombe. Harry ? Harry Potter ? Mon… mon quoi d'ailleurs ? Petit-ami ? Compagnon ? C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas y croire, huit ans que je fantasme sur lui, huit ans qu'il ne me vois même pas. J'ai rejoint l'ordre pour lui, pour être près de lui, pour être avec lui, mais Potter n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Et elle…, non ça ne peut pas être lui.

« Quoi ? Hurle les Griffondors et Serpentards en chœur. »

« Oh arrêter de faire vos effarouchés. Oui, Harry, comme Harry Potter. En quoi ça vous gêne ? »

« Tu veux dire que Potter et Théo sont ensemble ? Demande innocemment Blaise un sourire calculateur aux lèvres. »

« Bien sûr puisqu'ils sont mariés, lâche Luca. »

Marié. Marié. Moi et Potter, marié. Bon c'est définitif, je suis devenu fou. Oui, c'est ça, je suis fou. Bon à enfermer. Je jette un regard à Potter. Il me fixe, toujours dans la même position. Un sourire dessine ses lèvres. Là je ne comprends plus et je n'ai plus envie de comprendre. Je ne me sens pas bien, d'un seul coup. J'étouffe. Il fait chaud. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Le monde tourne et tourne et tourne. Je me sens subitement attirer vers le bas. C'est le noir complet avant même que je ne touche le sol.

 **(POV Harry)**

Pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Nott ? Gay ? Moi qui l'est toujours cru hétéro. Humm, intéressant. Nott est plutôt beau gosse et bien foutu. Pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué plutôt ?

Attend quoi, marié, c'est bien ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Dans le futur, je serais marié à Nott ? C'est bizarre. Quoi que… non. En fait, c'est excitant. Moi qui commençais à m'ennuyer dans cette vie, je sens que ça va devenir plus marrant. Et j'aime bien l'idée d'être en couple avec Théo, il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder et on devine une musculature bien entretenue sous ses habits.

« Alors ça, j'ai perdue, annonça Luca. J'aurais plutôt crue que ce serait Londubat qui s'évanouirait. »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu Nott s'évanouir. Je me rapproche de lui et sourit en écartant une mèche de son visage.

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, Théodore Nott, tient toi prêt, bientôt, tu seras à moi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

3

 **(POV Théo)**

Bon sang, je viens de faire l'un des rêves le plus bizarre de ma vie. J'avais voyagé dans le futur, j'avais deux filles et mon futur moi, était marié à Potter. Ouai, décidément un rêve de dingue. Après un rêve comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, je vais plutôt me rendormir. Ouai tient, bonne idée, rendort toi Théo. Je me réinstalle confortement dans mon lit. Un poids juste à côtés de moi m'informe que quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir sur mon lit, certainement Blaise ou Drago qui viennent me réveiller. Une main se pose sur ma tête et écarte une mèche. C'est étrange, car jamais l'un de mes deux amis n'a fait ça auparavant, nous n'avons pas ce genre de proximité. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à deux prunelle d'un vert profond. Harry me sourit un caressant ma joue.

Il s'approche doucement et pose c'est lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse. Le baiser s'emble différent de ce que j'ai toujours imaginer, il s'emble plus réel, mais c'est impossible, jamais Harry ne m'embrasserait. Je comprends que je suis encore en train de rêver et j'adore ce rêve, je veux qu'il dure et ne jamais me réveiller. Si je peux avoir Potter rien qu'à moi dans un rêve, alors je veux rêver pour toujours. Inconsciemment, je gémis contre sa bouche. Il a l'air d'aimer. Sa main se pose sur ma nuque et il penche ma tête en arrière pour approfondir notre baiser. Son autre main descend le long de mon ventre et se pose sur ma hanche. J'enroule mes bras autours de son cou et l'attire contre moi.

« Oh, par merlin, prenez une chambre. Harry, on t'a demandé de le réveiller, pas de lui sauter dessus. »

« Humm, c'est plus amusant comme ça. N'est-ce pas chéri ? »

Oh non ! Je réalise que le rêve n'en est pas un. Je viens d'embrasser Harry. Non, Harry m'a embrassé. IL m'a embrassé. Je… je… je… Oh merlin, j'ai chaud. Je dois être encore plus brulant qu'un Feudeymon et rouge de honte. Je me tourne et me cache dans mon oreiller. Harry, il m'a appelé chéri ? Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est pas en te le répétant plusieurs fois que ça va changer la donne Théo. C'est une blague, ça ne peut qu'être une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

« On vous attend dans la salle commune. »

J'entends des pas qui s'éloigne. Le matelas plie sous le poids d'Harry. Il se penche vers moi et pose sa main sur mon dos qu'il fait remonter jusqu'à ma nuque qu'il caresse distraitement. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et j'aime ça. Je rougis encore plus.

« Tu sens si bon Théo. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'ai jamais imaginé ça. Dans mes rêves, Harry ne parle pas. Dans mes rêves, Harry me baise sauvagement. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Il me murmure des paroles.

« Tu as entendu Théo, il s'emblerait que toi et moi, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais pas de ce bord-là, je suis surpris, mais pas mécontents. Tu es beau et bien foutu, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à te faire tomber dans mes bras, Théodore Nott. »

Je me fige. S'amuser ? Il va s'amuser ? Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui ? Ça fait mal de se rendre compte qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il est si bête, il ne m'aimera jamais. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry enchaine les amants et s'il croit qu'il va m'ajouter à la liste, il se trompe. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Harry pouvait être un tel salaud. Je le repousse et me relève.

« Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, Harry ? Ne me touche plus, tu entends, plus jamais. Je ne suis pas une marionnette et qu'importe ce que ses filles ont dit, toi et moi, ça ne se fera jamais. Tire-toi. »

Je détourne le regard, mais pas sans avoir vu le regard peiné d'Harry. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Harry n'est qu'un idiot. Il veut m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, mais moi, je ne veux pas. Qui aurais cru que le Sauveur du monde sorcier était un enfoiré de première. J'enrage. Harry se tourne et s'en va, me laissant seul dans le dortoir. Les couleurs verts et argents qui m'entourent, me prouve que je suis dans un dortoir de Serpentard. La porte s'ouvre. Drago et Blaise entre et s'assoient sur les lits. Ils me regardent sans rien dire. Nous nous connaissons, c'est toujours comme ça entre nous. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour savoir que nous sommes là les uns pour les autres et ça me suffit. Harry est un con et je vais lui montrer que je ne jouerais pas son jeu.

 **(POV Harry)**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris. On est jeunes, c'est normal de s'amuser, non ?

« Harry. »

Je me stoppe dans ma descente et me tourne vers une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Mixe me regarde, le regard froid. Cette fille, ah oui, elle a dit qu'elle était ma fille. Ma fille, quelle idée saugrenue. Moi, avoir des enfants ? Hors de questions. Je veux juste baiser autant de mec que je veux et rien de plus.

« Quoi ? Que je lui lâche brutalement. »

« Tu vas le perdre. »

« Qui ? »

« Théo. Mixe s'approche et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Théo n'est pas un de tes nombreux amants. Il n'est pas quelqu'un que tu peux mettre dans ton lit et jeter après. Papa est quelqu'un de sensible et très timide et il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces pour ses convictions. Et moi, je ferais tout pour le soutenir. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, si tu n'es pas prêt à le séduire, à l'aimer et à te battre pour lui, je t'interdis de l'approcher. Père ou pas père, si tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferais regretter. »

Mixe s'écarte et commence à descendre les marches. Elle s'arrête et me regarde et à ma plus grande surprise, elle se mets à siffler.

« Le destin nous joue de sacrés tours. »

Elle me regarde en souriant et reprend normalement.

« Tu vois papa, je tiens bien plus de toi que tes autres enfants et tout comme toi, je protège ma famille avec acharnement. Réfléchit bien à mes paroles, _une famille_ papa, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, alors est tu prêt à tout foutre en l'air ou est tu prêt à prendre ce que le destin t'offre ? »

Mixe se détourne et me laisse là, abasourdit. Je me glisse le long du mur et m'assois sur le sol. Les pensées se mélangent dans ma tête, je sais qu'elle a raison, mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Une famille ? Est-ce que je peux réellement avoir droit à une famille quand d'autre n'ont pas eu cette chance à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas pu les sauvés, alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir un avenir. Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux, je ne mérite pas d'avoir une famille quand d'autre ont été priver de ce droit. Encore une fois, je me pose la même question, pourquoi j'ai survécu ?

Je me relève et rejoins les autres dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Nos gamins ont décidé d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour tout nous dire. Malfoy et Zabini viennent de rejoindre Nott, sans avoir oublié de me lancé des regards assassins au passage. Ont attends d'autres gosses qui apparemment sont aussi nos enfants, je me demande combien il y en a comme ça. J'ai bien essayer de demander combien j'avais d'enfants, mais je n'ai récolté qu'un regard dure de la part de Mixe. Enfin, j'ai quand même bien rigoler quand j'ai vu la tête de Zabini quand on a compris que son fils était fiancé à Luca. Franchement, un Serpentard et une Potter, ça aurait pu avoir pire, ça aurait pu être une Potter et un Malfoy.

Arriver en bas je me fige, mais littéralement. J'ai sous les yeux mon pire cauchemar. Potter et Malfoy en train de s'embrasser. Ma fille, Mixe et le fils de Malfoy, Scorpius, s'embrasse. Mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe par terre. Ils se retournent en m'entendant m'effondrer sur le sol. Scorpius sourit méchamment et dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Mixe avant de s'écarter. Mixe me regarde et sourit.

« Attention Dady, à force de tomber, tu vas finir par te blesser et ferme la bouche, tu as l'air idiot comme ça. »

Les deux adolescents se détournent et rejoignent les autres dans la salle commune. J'ai combattus un dragon, des mangemorts, Voldemort, je n'ai jamais eu peur. Par contre combattre des enfants du futurs, MA FILLE QUI SORT AVEC LE FILS DE MALFOY ! Zabini encore, mais MALFOY ! c'est décider, je suis en enfer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

4

 **(POV Mixe)**

Quand dady m'avait dit que sont lui passé serait certainement le plus con de la terre, je ne l'avais pas crue, mais là, je dois avouer que c'était véridique. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi dady m'a mise en garde et pourquoi il voulait que je lui remette les pendules à l'heure, enfin à son lui passé. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que dady c'est que je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. « _Si quelqu'un peut me montrer le chemin, c'est bien toi_. » En repensant à ses paroles, je dois dire que dadya peut-être raison. Bien, que la mission _ouvrir le cœur du Sauveur_ commence.

Je m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils et sourit à Luca qui me jette un regard entendu. Elle sait ce que je mijote et approuve. Elle jouera le jeu et fera ce que je lui demande comme chaque fois. C'est elle la grande sœur, l'ainée, mais c'est moi qui dirige. Papa dit souvent en rigolant, que nous sommes nées à deux, car Luca et mon garde-fou et parfois, je me dis qu'il a raison. Je suis dangereuse et Luca me réfrène. Mon impulsivité me conduit à faire des choses imprudentes, Luca m'empêche d'aller trop loin, de faire des erreurs. Elle est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma lumière et je l'aime.

La porte s'ouvre et une tête blonde court vers moi et me saute dans les bras. Sienna s'assoie sans gêne sur mes genoux et me regarde en souriant.

\- Dit, tu as vu ? Les Nargoles leurs ont joué un mauvais tour.

Sienna me montre Rose et Arthur de la tête, tous deux sont affublés de leurs ensembles à la différence que les couleurs ont été modifiés. Les deux cinquièmes années, abordent des tenues aux couleurs criardes. Tout le monde les regarde et la tête colérique de Rose ne peut que déclencher un fou rire général.

\- Rose, Arthur, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette fois ? Leur demande Marron, incapable de se retenir de rire.

\- Demande lui, cet abruti a encore raté sa potion et évidemment, le professeur m'a fait faire équipe avec lui. Raaaaaa.

Rose s'affale dans le canapé à côté du Ron du passé sans même se rendre compte de sa présence. Je me penche sur Sienna et lui répond en rigolant.

\- Tu as raison, les Nargoles se sont bien amusés. Je relève la tête et m'adresse à ma cousine. Rose, pourquoi tu ne te sers pas d'un sort pour effacé ça ?

\- Déjà essayer, grogne-t-elle, mais oncle Bill à trouver qu'il serait plus marrant de nous laisser comme ça. Tu te rends comptes, oncle Bill, me punit, moi, pour l'incompétence de ce stupide idiot.

\- Hé, réplique l'intéressé.

Réplique aussitôt mis de côté par un geste de la main de la jeune Griffondor. Hugo, le dernier de la fratrie Weasley – Granger, entre dans la salle commune et se fige sur place.

\- Aaaah, crie-t-il.

\- qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? lui demande sa sœur.

\- Pa… Papa, bredouille-t-il en pointant du doigt un Ron Bouche bée face à sa copie conforme, son fils.

Rose fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers son père pour se levé d'un bon et se prend les pieds dans le tapis. La Griffy se retrouve le cu par terre sous les rires hilares de tout le monde ainsi que des Serpentards du passé qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Bientôt en l'espace de quelques minutes, la salle commune et remplit de Serpentard, Griffondor et Serdaigle, passé et présent confondus. Luca invite tout le monde à s'asseoir pour mettre les choses au clair. Nos parents du passé d'un côté et leurs enfants de l'autre. Ceux de mon époque se tournent tous vers moi et attendent. Je soupire comprenant que c'est à moi de gérer les choses et de prendre la parole.

\- Bande de traite, que j'admoneste mes amis. Bon, maintenant nous allons mettre les choses au clair. Premier point, je me sers de mes doigts tout en parlant, comme on vous la dit, vous avez voyagé dans le temps. Deuxième point, nous sommes tous, et je dis bien tous, vos enfants. Troisième point, vous êtes bloqués ici pour une année environ, vous suivrez les cours et dormirez dans les dortoirs de l'école. Quatrième point et non négociable, vous allez mettre toute votre haine des uns envers les autres loin derrière vous et faire amis – amis.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question que je fasse ami – ami avec des Griffondor.

La boutade venait de Drago Malfoy. Les enfants des voyageurs se figèrent et certains firent des grimaces.

 **(POV Harry)**

Toujours la même chose avec Malfoy. Cet année va vraiment être l'enfer.

\- Oh, non, papa, le plaignit Scorpius en plaquant une main sur son visage.

Sans laisser à quoiqu'oncques le temps de réagir, Mixe se lève et pointe sa baguette sur Drago. Le blond se retrouve éjecté du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et collé au mur derrière lui sans pouvoir bouger.

\- Quand je dis, non négociable, ça veut dire, NON NEGOCIABLE, Mr Malfoy. Si vous me contredisez encore une fois, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, et je me contrefiche des représailles de nos parents ou que votre vous de mon époque me punisse, se serait pas la première fois, grimace-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle baissa sa baguette et Malfoy s'effondre sur le sol, cinquième point, reprend-elle en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil, les présentations, Scorp.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, 6ième année Serpentard.

\- Marron Zabini, 6ième année Serpentard.

\- Luca Nott – Potter, 6ième année Griffondor.

\- Mixe Nott – Potter, 6ième année Serpentard.

\- Arthur Londubat, 5ième année Griffondor.

\- Sienna Londubat, 3ième année Serdaigle. Les Nargoles ont pas voulu que j'aille à Griffondor avec mon frère, mais ils m'ont laisser aller dans la maison de maman.

\- Oui, les Nargoles sont méchant parfois, lui répond Luna.

Sienna hoche la tête et les deux blondes se souris.

\- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Sienna et Arthur sont les enfants de Neville et Luna, précise Luca.

\- Rose Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione Granger, 5ième année Griffondor.

\- Hugo Weasley, 2ième année Griffondor.

La présentation finie, Neville, Ron et Hermione rougissent comme jamais. Je suis content pour mes amis, content qu'ils soient heureux. Je pose mes yeux sur Théo. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il m'a repoussé, il ne me regarde pas et s'est assis le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un côté sa m'énerve. Je me redresse et me penche pour l'observé. De là, il ne peut que me voir et ma manœuvre réussit, il pose ses yeux sur moi. Je lui souris et il détourne la tête. Je me replace dans le canapé en soupirant et croise le regard de Mixe et il est effrayant. Mixe a beau être ma fille, elle me fait peur. Même Voldemort était un enfant de cœur à côtés d'elle et dire que c'est MA fille, j'ai peur pour l'avenir.

\- Maintenant, la répartition, Luna, tu iras avec Sienna, d'accord ? Demande Mixe d'un ton doux.

C'est étrange de voir qu'elle se comporte presque normalement avec Sienna ou Luna, alors qu'avec moi, son ton et tranchant, à croire que ma fille me déteste.

\- Les Serpentards, restent ici, les Griffondors, vous irez avec Luca. En fait, non, dady, toi, tu restes ici. De toute façon, il manque une place dans le dortoir des Griffy et il y en a une en trop chez les Serp. Et comme ça, dady et Malfoy pourrons apprendre à se connaitre. Oh, ne fait pas cette tête dady, tu survivras, me provoque se démon qui me sert de future fille.

C'est définitif, cette fille veut ma mort, mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lui répondre, vu ce qu'elle a fait à Malfoy, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle me fera à moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apercevoir le sourire de Théo, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand il sourit, il devrait le faire plus souvent, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi ? Je n'écoute plus leurs explications, ça ne m'intéresse pas, préfère penser à ce que Mixe m'a dit. « _Tu le perdra_. » Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'aurais peur de le perdre, je ne souhaite même pas me caser. « _Une famille papa, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, alors, est tu prêt à tout foutre en l'air ou est tu prêt à prendre ce que le destin t'offre ?_ » Une famille, oui, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir une, mais y ai-je vraiment droit ? Faire ma vie avec Théo ? Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? J'ai perdu tout envie après la guerre, j'ai décidé de faire la dernière année à Poudlard, mais pour après, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Si je devais me projeter dans le futur, je dois avouer, qu'avoir une famille me plairais bien. Après la découverte de mon homosexualité, je pensais ne pas en avoir une un jour, peut-être, me trompais-je. Quand je vois Théo, je me dit que oui, peut-être que je me trompais et même beaucoup.

\- Si on te gêne, dit le ? murmure une voix tout près de mon oreille.

Je lève les yeux sur les prunelles vertes de Mixe qui est assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Dit moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis heureux ?

Le visage de Mixe se fige, elle semble perplexe à ma question. Elle réfléchit, puis finalement me sourit.

\- Oui, je peux t'assurer que tu es heureux, Harry. Toi et papa, vous vous aimez et vous aimez chacun de vos enfants. Tu sais, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours vu sourire et je t'ai toujours vu être ami avec Mr Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

Mixe éclate de rire alors que tout le monde nous regarde. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle tellement cette information me semble irréaliste. Les regards de mes amis sont choqués et je crois comprendre pourquoi. Je n'ai plus ris depuis le début de la guerre et je dois dire que ça fait du bien.

\- Harry, tu… tu as ri !? S'exclame Ginny.

\- Mais oui, il a ri, réplique son frère en souriant.

\- Oh Harry, ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire, rajoute Hermione.

J'en reste bouche bée, même Théo me regarde en souriant et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est une vrai sourire que je laisse paraitre et celui de Théo, me donne envie de sourire à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

5

 **(POV Théo)**

Ça fait deux semaines que nous sommes là. Deux semaines étranges je dois dire. Harry n'a pas réessayé de m'embrasser, en fait, il me regarde et me sourit et pas un de ses faux sourires qu'il avait depuis deux ans, mais de vrais sourires. En deux semaines, Harry, Drago, Blaise et Ron, ont reçus plus de sort qu'ils n'en n'ont reçus en dix-huit ans d'existence et je dois dire que le résultat est parfois amusant. Au bout d'une semaine, Harry et Blaise ont fini par comprendre et se sont calmer, mais Ron et Drago ? C'est loin d'être ça. Pour l'instant Drago fulmine, il est enfermé dans le dortoir et ne peut pas en sortir, quand à son apparence, n'en parlons pas. Mixe qui a fini par en avoir marre de son comportement, à transformer Drago en fille. Mixe refuse de lui rendre son apparence tant qu'il ne se sera pas excuser envers Ginny et comme Drago refuse de s'excuser, il dit que les excuses ne sont pas dignes d'un Malfoy, et bien, il est parti pour rester ainsi pour un bon moment.

Une heure que Drago tape contre la porte qui s'ouvre enfin. Harry entre dans la chambre et fronce les sourcils à la vue d'un Malfoy efféminé.

\- Pas un mot, Potter.

Et Drago sort en trombe. Harry rigole et referme la porte, nous laissant seul dans le dortoir. Il s'adosse contre la porte et me fixe. Assis sur mon lit, je le regarde s'approcher. Il s'assoie près de moi et me caresse la joue. Je l'observe sans bouger, sans rien dire, de peur de briser ce moment. Depuis deux semaines, Harry ressemble de plus en plus au Harry d'avant la guerre, mais je ne me laisse pas avoir, la guerre là trop changer pour qu'il n'ait plus de parole blessante. Il se penche à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, il s'arrête et attend. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et comble le vide. Deux semaines que j'en avais envie, deux semaines que j'en rêve. Je l'embrasse et il me rend mon baiser. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et la pose sur sa nuque, je l'attire à moi, j'en veux plus. Ses mains s'enroulent autours de mon corps et me serrent contre lui. Je l'attire encore plus près et nous allongent sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi, lui entre mes jambes. De sa langue, il caresse ma bouche pour en demander l'entrée que je lui autorise. Sa langue rejoint la mienne et elles s'unissent dans une dance sensuelle. A bout de souffle, Harry met fin au baiser et pose son front contre le mien. Nos respirations sont saccadées et je peux sentir l'érection d'Harry contre la mienne. Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apprécié.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été idiot.

\- On peut le dire.

Mon ton est plus tranchant que je le voudrais, mais Harry ne s'en offusque pas et me sourit. Il m'embrasse et descends ses baisers dans mon cou. Je ne devrais pas le laisser faire, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il continu. Je le sens me mordre doucement la peau et j'aime ça.

\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé depuis deux semaines. Te toucher. T'embrasser. Sentir ton odeur. Te serrer contre moi.

Chacun des mots de Harry est ponctuer d'un baiser sur une partie de mon cou ou de mon visage.

\- Tu es si beau, mon Théo. Mixe avait raison, murmure-t-il.

\- Harry, gémis-je.

\- Chut, laisse-moi finir. Mixe m'a fait réfléchir. Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Nos futurs ont su fonder une famille, ils s'aiment. Je veux se futur. Je veux apprendre à t'aimer, Théo. Je veux cette famille et je la veux avec toi. Me laisseras-tu t'aimer Théo ? Me laisseras-tu te donner cette famille que nos futurs ont créer ? Pourras-tu m'aimer Théo ? Me laisseras-tu te rendre heureux ? Dit oui, Théo. Dis-moi, oui et laisse-moi apprendre à te connaitre, à t'aimer comme tu le mérite.

Ses derniers mots ne sont plus qu'un souffle sur mes lèvres. Je ne résiste pas et l'embrasse. Il répond à mon baiser avidement. Ma réponse n'est qu'un simple gémissement entre mes lèvres, mais Harry l'entend et se relève pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Son sourire est si beau que j'ai envie de toucher ses lèvres. D'un geste hésitant, je caresse sa bouche du bout des doigts. Il ouvre légèrement la bouche et lèche et suce mes doigts. Je gémis sous les assauts de sa langue aguichante. Ce simple geste promet mille et un délice que j'ai hâte de découvrir.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Théo. J'ai envie de te prendre la maintenant et de t'entendre gémir mon nom. Je veux voir ton visage se tordre de plaisir. Je veux te voir bouger sur ma queue. Tu aimerais Théo ? Aimerais-tu ça ?

\- O… ou… oui, bredouillais-je.

\- Humm, gémit-il dans mon cou, ce que j'aimerais aussi, mais je ne peux pas. Je veux te séduire comme tu le mérite et seulement après, je te prendrais comme tu n'as jamais été pris. Je ne te baiserais pas Théo, je te ferais l'amour autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Merlin ! Je ne savais pas que Harry pouvait être aussi… humm, si je ne me retenais pas, je jouirais rien qu'en entendant ses mots. Ce que je l'aime cet homme.

\- Harry…

\- Je vais te laisser.

\- Non.

\- Ecoute, si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Je te l'ai dit, je veux te séduire, mais pas comme ça.

Par Salazar, depuis quand Harry est devenu romantique ? Mais est-ce que je peux réellement lui faire confiance ? Par Merlin, ce que j'aimerais. J'ai peur qu'il ne me brise le cœur, pourtant, je veux essayer.

\- Humm, embrasse-moi.

\- Tes désires son des ordres, chéri.

Si seulement. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes dans un baiser vorace. Trop vite à mon gout, Harry met fin à notre étreinte et se lève. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front et sors du dortoir.

Je crois que je vais finir par perdre la tête avant d'être de retours à notre époque.

 _ **(POV Harry)**_

Je referme la porte et m'y adosse à bout de souffle. Dire que je n'étais qu'à un doigt de le prendre, Merlin, il mérite mieux. J'ai hâte de le faire mien, qu'il m'appartienne corps et âme. Deux semaines de réflexion ont eu raison de moi. Mixe avait raison, elle et sa sœur m'ont parler de nos futurs et je dois dire que ça m'a donné plus qu'envie. Comment ces filles font elles pour nous connaitre aussi bien ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ce sont nos filles, pas étonnant qu'elles nous connaissent si bien. Je m'attends même à ce que Mixe surgisse là maintenant. Cette fille a tendance à apparaitre là où on l'attend pas. Je sais qu'elle me surveille et parfois ça fait peur. Ma future fille est un démon.

\- Mixe, je sais que tu es là.

\- Perdu.

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas Mixe qui apparait, mais Luca. Si Mixe est un démon, Luca, elle, est moins sournoise, n'empêche qu'elle est presque aussi effrayante que ça sœur.

\- On va faire une sortie entre Griffondor, tu viens. Les autres nous attendent en bas.

Je lui souris et acquiesce. Elle me rend un sourire joyeux et retourne en bas. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre quand Mixe apparait devant moi. Quand je dis qu'elle apparait n'importe où. Elle me fixe sans rien dire, puis m'envoi quelque chose que je rattrape au vol. je tien dans ma main une boite de chocogrenouille. J'hausse un sourcil vers Mixe.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Récompense, dit-elle innocemment.

\- Récompense ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis un peu sceptique. Ma future fille démoniaque me sourit, ce qui de sa part et plutôt rare envers moi, et hausse les épaules.

\- Tu as été un gentil garçon. Et tu n'as pas fait pleurer papa. Donc récompense.

Elle finit sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaule, comme si sa coulait de source. Ouai, décidément, cette fille est un mystère.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre Luca, elle déteste les retards, pire que papa. Je me souviens qu'une fois, elle ma graver un tatouage d'une horloge magique sur le poignet, au moins, je n'ai plus été en retard, enfin durant le temps où j'avais l'horloge, rigole-t-elle.

Je souris en imaginant la scène dans ma tête. Finalement, Mixe n'est pas si méchante et elle n'est pas peut-être pas le seul enfant démon que j'aurais, que nous aurons.

\- Bon, ouste, je dois voir papa, et tu n'es pas inviter. Au revoir dady.

Mixe me congédie aussi facilement. On voit bien les gênes des Nott qui ressort chez elle, elle ressemble bien à son père et étrangement, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Ah, au fait, James va vous rejoindre tout à l'heure, alors soit sympa avec lui, ok ?

\- James ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, on vous l'a pas dit. James est ton fils ainé, celui que tu as porté. A plus tard papa.

Mixe me passe devant et rentre dans le dortoir. Je reste là, immobile. Un fils ? J'ai aussi un fils. Et lui, est-ce qu'il a aussi le caractère d'un démon ? Euh, une minute, elle a bien dit que je l'avais porté ? Moi, enceinte ? Ça fait bizarre de s'imaginer ça.

\- Harry ? M'appelle Hermione.

Je descends les rejoindre. J'ai tout le temps d'y penser.


End file.
